Charmed: The next generation
by Fee4444
Summary: Years on from 'Forever Charmed'. The children of the Charmed ones try to lead somewhat normal lives while defending themselves from attacks by demons. Childrens ages range from one to twelve. My first Charmed fanfic and I suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tamora, Kat and Henry Jr were the heart of the Mitchell family. Paige was now a full time whitelighter but her children meant so much to her too. Tamora and Kat were her twin girls. They were older than Henry Jr. Tamora was always so independent and stubborn. Piper and Phoebe continually told her how similar she was to her mother. Kat was always so bubbly and friendly. Both girls were the top of their class at everything. Henry Jr was two years younger. He was very shy until he got to know someone. He was a very cheeky but friendly little boy. The girls were seven, Henry Jr was five. Even then they had discovered their powers. All of them could orb, heal, sense and glamour. It was just part of the whitelighter in them. Kat was the older of the two twins and had taken on the power to slow things down. Tamora could speed things up and was a fire starter. Henry Jr didn't have any powers. He was a mortal whom their mother had salvaged in a shaky situation. He was just a baby.

Tamora scaled up the tree. Her siblings couldn't reach the top branches like she could. She and Kat were inseparable. She enjoyed her own company and would never, ever admit to not liking being too far away from her sister. On some level both her siblings knew that, so did her auntie Phoebe. They saw their aunties, uncles and cousins all the time. They were in their summer break right now and spent most of their days with their cousins at the Halliwell manor. Kat was on the ground just under the tree. She was playing with some toys she had brought out from the house. Tamora watched carefully from above.

"Tam come down and play," She called up. Kat had been aware of her sister's prying eyes.

Tamora slowly dropped from the tree to her sister and sat down, picking up one of the teddies. Tamora had long brown hair that reached her hips while Kat's was cropped at her shoulders. They both held deep, brown eyes. They were beautiful.

"Kat, Tam," Paige called from the attic window, "It's time to go."

They lived in a two story house, the attic had been converted. Paige helped teach her twins for a few hours every day. She thought it was important to learn about these things, especially after Tamora almost set the house on fire when she was a baby. They had briefly considered binding their powers but Paige had convinced Henry otherwise.

P.J looked out of the car window. She wished her mother would just let her beam to her Auntie Piper's house. She could take Parker and Pippa too. Phoebe wanted a somewhat normal life however and always insisted on using the car. Over the summer she had seen her family much more. She was best friends with Tamora and Kat. They were only seven months older than her. Her little sister, Parker, had the power of high resistance and had could freeze things. She was resistant against fatal powers. It might come in handy one day if Tamora accidently set the house on fire again. Her baby sister, Pippa was only one. She could use telekinesis. Phoebe was sure they would all develop the charmed powers completely. P.J was the only one with brown eyes. Her sisters had ocean blue eyes. Apart from that they all looked a pretty similar.

"Mummy," Parker moaned, "I'm hungry."

Phoebe laughed, turning to face her middle child. "Auntie Piper is making a nice big lunch."

The child slumped down in her chair, flicking fringe out of her eyes. She looked strikingly similar to their dead auntie Prue. Sometimes she wondered if she should have been called Prudence instead of her big sister. She loved her name though and wouldn't change it for anything. P.J was very kind. She loved her little sisters more than anything else in the world. Parker was sweet if a little rebellious at times. As they pulled into the Halliwell manor all the girls perked up.

Melinda sat on the couch as she waited for her cousins to arrive. She was the oldest girl in the family and was very close to the twins and P.J. She had two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris. She knew they loved her but she always felt a little left out when it was just the three of them. That's why she loved it when her cousins came over. She could feel her mother's gaze on her. Melinda had the same powers as her auntie Paige. It came in handy. Melinda was always in the mood for anything and was always smiling. She never complained about anything but that just aided the fact she felt left out sometimes. It was easy to overlook her.

"Mel come and help me set the table," Piper called.

"Yes mummy," She said happily, leaping up from the couch.

As she was setting the table her cousins came in. P.J rushed up to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Parker skipped up to them. She wanted in on the hug too. Phoebe placed Pippa on the floor, giving Piper a hug.

"Hiya Pippa," Piper said, breaking off from Phoebe and picking up Pippa, "And Parker and little Phoebe."

The girls laughed, hugging their auntie and sitting down to eat.

"Now just wait until the other cousins come." Piper called, sitting Pippa in her high chair.

"Right well I have to be off," Phoebe said in her special way, "The columns don't write themselves."

She said a quick bye to her daughters and a quick hello as Paige brought her kids in. Everyone left in a rush. Even Leo was away working. He worked in Magic school. Piper called down Wyatt and Chris as Kat, Tamora and Henry Jr sat down. Immediately Kat, Tamora, P.J and Melinda started talking about magical stuff, Wyatt and Chris argued over the best bedroom and Henry Jr and Parker began trying to get a conversation out of Pippa.

"And then Belthazor,"-Tamora was cut off.

"No demon talk at the table," Piper told them.

Tamora sighed taking a bite out of her roll. She enjoyed finding out about demons. She insisted she needed to know in case a demon attacked. Kat was happier just hearing about them from her twin. They could sense what the other was thinking usually. It was part of the charmed-twin-charm. Piper enjoyed having the children round. She took over the restaurant later on. She owned it so she always gave herself time to look after them.

"How is Auntie Billie?" Chris asked between a spoonful of soup.

"She's fine," P.J replied, "I talked to her yesterday. They are enjoying their trip."

Billie had gone on her honeymoon to Paris with her new husband. He hadn't taken her being a witch very well. When he decided he was ok with it he had proposed. She was engaged when Phoebe gave birth to Pippa. Piper had slowly become more trustworthy towards Billie throughout the years.

Tamora, Kat, P.J and Melinda sat in the attic. Tamora claimed she had found a spell she wanted to try. Melinda wasn't sure it was a good idea but she wanted to join in. The little pot sat in the middle of the circle as Tamora dropped in different ingredients. The more they did it Melinda felt worse. She knew it wasn't smart. Tamora handed them the athame as she cut her finger, dropping the blood into the pot. Melinda only hesitated for a moment before dropping a drip of her blood into the pot.

"Right quickly," Tamora rushed, handing a piece of paper to Melinda and P.J.

They recited the words. It was only a little too late that they realised what they had done. They only had a chance to glance at him. He was tall with dark eyes. He wore a coy smile. P.J noticed straight away who it was from the pictures in the locked box.

"You're Cole," She breathed, "Mummy's ex-husband."

The girls looked wildly at each other in complete surprize. Tamora hadn't really expected that to happen. In all honesty she didn't know what she had expected.

"Thank you," He smiled. His smile was full of evil. "I mean without you four I'd never of got back. I'll be seeing you."

Cole disappeared in a black cloud. They all turned to Tamora. They just gazed at her, mouths hanging open. Tamora looked to Kat.

_I didn't mean it! _She cried,

_What're we gonna do? _Kat thought back. She was panicking, _We have to tell them._

_No, they'll kill us,_

_We have to._

Tamora fell back. She knew her sister was right. This was all her fault and they would need their parents to fix it.

Their parents had all gathered in the Halliwell manor. They came as quickly as they could. Even Phoebe insisted on being orbed there by Paige. Naturally they were all upset. Their children had just brought back one of their worst enemies. Paige was walking up and down, fury coating her every step. Tamora had owned up to it being her fault.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Paige shouted at her. "You can't just go about using magic you know nothing about."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, looking at her boots. "I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter if you meant it you did it," Paige just stood looking at her. "You have to start taking responsibility for your actions."

"I said I was sorry," She snapped, standing up. She was getting angry too.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady," Paige snapped back.

"I hate you," She screamed in tears. "I wish you weren't my mother!"

They were brought out from their fight by the table going up in flames. Piper grabbed the fire extinguisher. Tamora backed away in a state of shock. She hated when that happened. It was the only one of her powers she couldn't control even a little bit. Whenever she got angry things just seemed to go up in flames. That was why Paige had put her twins in magic school.

"Now look what you've done!"

Tamora looked between the angry faces. She was crying. Suddenly the girl just decided she had had enough. Orbing away she disappeared. Henry turned to her. He knew she had screwed up but she didn't have to be so hard on her.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"No I don't," She dropped onto the couch. Tamora would come back sooner or later. She knew what was good for her.

"Ok let's calm down," Phoebe said. She hated her ex but this couldn't help. "We need to focus on finding Cole before he does something."

Tamora sat on the log crying. She had orbed herself into a forest somewhere. She didn't really care where she was. Her whole family hated her. She was never, ever going back. If she was honest her firestarter power scared her. It always seemed to go wrong. Her father wanted to temporarily bind it but her mother said she should learn to control it when she was young. Then if she wanted to work in the mortal world she wouldn't accidently set something on fire. She felt someone behind her. Leaping up she turned around.

"Cole," Tamora whispered.

"You must be Tamora," He laughed, approaching her intimidatingly, "Paige's daughter?"

The girl nodded. Cole was dangerous, she knew that. She wanted to set him alight but she knew that wouldn't work. It never did. She didn't have much of a chance to avoid him. He grabbed her wrist and shivered down into the underground. Now she was screwed.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamora woke on the floor of a cave. She didn't need to move to realise she was trapped by a magical field. What had she done? Cole was nowhere to be seen. If she could just have controlled her magic, if she hadn't run away. She wanted her mother so badly. She reached out her finger to the wall. The white light flashed from the wall as pain flew through her hand and up through her shoulder. She gritted her teeth, shaking her hand and sucking her index finger. The cave was darkly lit with only one candle in the entrance. She tried to orb out but was trapped. There was no way she could get out of this.

_Kat! _She cried, _Kat I need your help!_

Kat rubbed her head. She couldn't shake the niggling feeling her sister was calling for her. If she really needed her she would orb. The kids were all left to sit in the living room. Wyatt was overly frustrated with his little sister. She should have been more careful. Parker was playing with Pippa. She was just a baby and didn't understand. They could hear them up the stairs. They weren't exactly arguing. They were making a make shift potion. Without any flesh there was only so much they could do. Hopefully he became weaker after the last time he died.

"Right, I think that's about done," Piper said, handing out the bottles.

Coop, Leo and Henry stood in the corner discussing the threat. Only Leo actually knew what happened last time Cole was in town. There was only so much one could explain with words. They could see the others getting ready to leave.

"Hay, hold on," Leo called, approaching them, "You're not just going to attack him."

"Well yeah," Piper replied, "We have to vanquish him before he kills someone."

"What about Tam?" Henry asked.

"Well, you can go look for her while we go fix her mess," Paige told him, smiling a fake yet sweet smile.

They orbed out before there was anything he could do about it. He sighed turning to the other men. His daughter was missing and it was if Paige didn't even care. Kat appeared at the door. Her eyes were a little red. She looked in pieces.

"I miss Tam," She cried, extending her hands to her father.

He lifted her up, stroking her hair. Everything was going to be ok. Things always seemed to sort themselves out in the end. Well usually.

"I keep on hearing her." She cried into his shoulder, "I'm scared she's in trouble."

Everyone exchanged worried glances. They all knew of the magical bond the twins shared. It was second to none and had started when the two were tots. Paige had picked it up one day. She was a whitelighter and a teacher. Actually she taught the second grade, Tamora and Kat's class. They were the only two out of the whole family that went to magic school. Everyone else went to the local school.

"What's she saying my angel, hmm?" Henry asked gently.

"She says she needs my help."

The charmed ones appeared in a large field, void of places to seek protection. They looked around. Cole stood with a smug smile on his face, glaring at them. He had waited on this day for years. He had always loved Phoebe. The only thing he regretted was taking Tamora instead of one of Phoebe's girls.

"It's nice to be back," He sneered. He had waited on his revenge for so long. "Finally the day has come."

"Not today it's not," Piper said, lifting the potion up.

"You're not going to do that." He had thought of this. He was not as strong as he once was, "Not if you want to see little Tamora again."

"Wait," Paige shouted to her sisters before turning back to Cole. "What have you done to her?"

He laughed humourlessly. He flicked his hand, his fingers dancing with the energy ball in his grasp. Extending his arm he let it go, sending the ball towards them. Paige sent it away with an orb as Piper made an attempt to freeze him. He mocked a freeze. Their faces fell into a look of horror.

"Oh yeah," He laughed again, "Not with Tamora in my grasps. Your powers are useless on me, just thought you'd appreciate the heads up."

He shivered away leaving the sisters standing there horrified. Paige's little girl was missing, locked in the hands of evil. She had survived seven years without evil taking her children. She didn't know how to behave. Phoebe rubbed her back in comfort. She tried a smile before orbing them home. They were in big trouble.

Paige sat on the couch beside Henry Jr and Kat. Henry was standing in the doorway. Everyone was upset. Piper was standing over the book of Shadows while Phoebe tried to scry for her. Paige was just completely destroyed. Her children meant so much to her. She wanted to either vanquish every demon in the world or just be sucked into a deep black hole. Phoebe dropped the crystal.

"I can't do it," She sighed, holding her head in her hands.

Paige didn't even look up. She already knew all hope was lost. Henry came over to Paige, lifting Henry Jr into his arms and sitting down beside her. She dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"We can't give up," She chocked. "We can't give up."

_Kat! Please Kat. He's here. Kat!_

_Tam, where are you? _Kat shut her eyes to focus better.

_I dunno. I'm in a cave. I can't orb. Get mummy, please!_

Paige turned to her daughter. She had her large brown eyes screwed shut. She only ever looked like that when she was talking to her sister.

"Kat," Paige shook her, "Kat, where's Tam."

Kat shook her head. _We can't find you. We've tried scrying._

_He's coming. Kat! Kat!_

"Kat," Paige snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"She's in a cave. She can't orb. Mummy she's scared," She cried. Her sister mean so much to her.

"Right," She stood up, lifting Kat into her arms. "Come on Kitten, we're going to scry."

"I've tried that," Phoebe told her, getting out of the way.

"But Kat and Tamora are bonded from birth." Piper told her, "If anyone can find her it's Kat."

Paige took Kat's hand as they spiralled the crystal round. They had Tamora's favourite teddy in hand. It was all they could go with. They needed her back.

Tamora sang gently to comfort herself. She was curled up in a little ball, her knees close into her chest and her head resting on top. Her brown hair covered her like a blanket. She wouldn't admit it but she was terrified. She just wanted home. She wanted to hug her parents. Tamora had sent Kat hundreds of messages. All she knew was that she was trying. The child watched as Cole wandered about. He was waiting preparing for when the charmed ones finally found him. He wasn't naive. Even the best hiding place wouldn't keep a charmed one from their kid. They were as protective of their youth as bears.

"My mummy and aunties will stop you," She whimpered, "You'll be vanquished. If you let me go,"-a little wave of confidence came over her-"I'll make them leave you alone."

He just laughed at her. Did he think she was that stupid? He sent an energy ball at the field around her. It caused a volt to go through it, hitting the child with a sharp pain through every limb in her body.

"Hay," Paige called. Tamora's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Mummy," She called as she stood.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Kat had come along. Kat hid behind a small opening in the wall. No-one had seen her come along. Tamora caught her twin's gaze.

"Well Phoebe it's nice of you to come along," He walked away a little bit, "Do you like my new home, a bit colourless down here but you know that's the underworld for you."

They began to attack with energy balls and explosions. Kat took the distraction to try and free her sister. It wasn't as difficult as it should have been. The sisters threw the potions. It made no difference.

"Do you think you could kill me with that?" He asked. Everyone looked stunned.

Kat took her sister's hand, hugging tightly. They didn't have to have any sort of conversation before turning towards Cole. Tamora attacked with a jolt of fire. Kat threw a jolt of freezing ice at him. It was the first time they both could control these powers completely. Their power seemed unmatchable. Cole was vanquished in a seething burn of fire. All that was left of him was ashes. Paige dropped to her knees as she pulled her girls in for a tight hug.

"Kat, Tam," She cried, lifting them up, "Oh Tam are you ok."

She nodded into her mother's hair. "Mummy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tamora ran into her father's arms crying. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. He was so angry and proud with her at the same time. Paige had told him everything. His children meant so much to him. He always made time for them.

**Thank you for reading (and reviewing hint hint.) The next few chapters will be about P.J and Parker.**


	3. Chapter 3

P.J sat playing with her pencil. The teacher was droning on about algebra or something else she didn't really care about. She wished she went to magic school like Kat and Tamora. _Then _she would happily pay attention. Instead she was stuck in a school for innocents. Sometimes she just wished she could beam away and not pay the consequences. Unfortunately that would never happen. She moved her pencil across the desk using her telekinetic abilities. She had been told so many times not to use magic in public but she couldn't help it. Nobody noticed her sitting at the back anyway. Maths wasn't really her best subject. She was exceptional in English though. The buzzer rang through the school. Every person on the class leapt out of their seats and out the classroom door. She held back a while.

"P.J are you going home?" Miss McCloud asked as she headed to the door.

"Yes miss," She stumbled. She wanted to beam straight from class. "I was just going to see the hamster."

Miss McCloud smiled, leaving the room. P.J sighed before beaming out of the room and back home. Parker was already there. She was lounging about. It was as if she had been there all day.

"Did you bunk?" P.J asked.

"No," She lied. She just couldn't be bothered going in.

P.J knew she was lying but she left her anyway. She went into her room and shut the door. Parker came in a few moments later, dropping onto the bed.

"Let's do something fun," Parker said. "How about we go up to magic school? You know, surprize Tam and Kat. They always stay back until auntie Paige is ready to go home."

P.J questioned it for a moment before her lips broke out in a smile. She grabbed her sister's hand and beamed up to magic school. The girls glanced about the room. In the corner the twins were looking over a book. It looked like Tamora was about to set Kat on fire. They were both grasping onto their own side of the book. Apparently they both wanted to study from the same book.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," P.J told them, sitting on the table.

The twins glanced between them. P.J smiled as she looked at the book. They were studying basic magic. It seemed there was little they were being taught that they didn't already know.

"Let's do something fun," Parker said. She had been bored the whole day. Bunking school wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

The twins shook their head. "Can't risk being suspended."

"Tam," Parker moaned, "You don't care about these things."

Kat rolled her eyes. Tamora always acted very rebellious. It was just when school was involved that she matured a bit. Magic school meant a lot to her.

"Sorry," She sighed. "Now this is _my _book."

P.J took Parker's hand, leading her out the room. They could make their own fun. Carefully they slipped into a potions laboratory. It was much like a biology classroom. It was kind of dark, shelves lining the walls with viles and ingredients. P.J reached up for a little cauldron, sending her sister for a book. There should be something fun in there. Parker flipped through it, her dainty hands stopping at a particularly intriguing page. Their faces lit up in excitement.

"Wait," P.J snapped, grabbing her sister's hand, "Remember what happened with Tam's one."

They shot each other a look before Parker answered. "I'm sure we'll be fine. This one isn't from Tam and we didn't find it in a ripped out page in the bottom of a trunk."

They began to create the potion to the letter. They really didn't want it to end up like Tamora's. P.J stirred it slowly as Parker added the last ingredient. The younger child took cover as the potion blew up. She laughed as P.J shot her an irritated look.

"You knew that would happen!" She accused picking up a cloth and wiping away the black marks.

Parker laughed, nodding as she took the potion and poured it into viles. Their parents would be proud of them. Everything seemed to be going well and they had killed an extra few hours. Tamora and Kat were waiting by the door for them. Kat was looking disappointed. It was only when they could sight of the book they had been arguing over carefully tucked under Tamora's left arm that they found out why. P.J linked arms with the youngest twin and beamed down to Phoebe's house.

Phoebe looked into the living room to find her daughters and nieces sound asleep on the couch. She smiled, carefully reaching for the phone and leaving the room. She quickly dialled her little sister's number.

"Hi Phoebe," Paige said. "You haven't by any chance seen Tam or Kat?"

"Well actually yes," Phoebe replied happily, "They are sleeping soundly on my couch. Do you want them to stay the night?"

"Um…nah, it's fine, I'll just orb over," She answered, hanging up the phone.

In the time it took to put down the phone her sister was standing there on front of her. Phoebe gestured to the next room. Paige smiled, creeping over to her girls, taking their hands and orbing home. That had seemed somewhat of a normal occurrence over the last several years. She heard Pippa awake up the stairs through the baby monitor. She rushed up the stairs before the child's wails would wake up P.J or Parker. The child gleamed at her mother, reaching out her arms. Phoebe lifted the little girl into her arms. She could barely remember a time without her girls.

The children were woken up by a loud crash down the stairs. Parker ran into P.J's room and shook her awake. Her eyes were wide with fear as she screamed at her big sister.

"P.J, P.J!" Parker screamed at her, "Something is wrong down the stairs, P.J!"

P.J got out of bed quickly, grabbing her sister's hand and running to the stairs. Phoebe was fighting close combat with a demon. There was only so much she could so. He looked like he was higher level than the demons that usually attacked.

"Parker get those potions we made yesterday," P.J whispered from the spot they were kneeling at.

She wanted to screw her eyes shut as she watched her mother getting attacked. She wished she could do _something. _She couldn't though, she was just a kid. It was a quick decision, nothing more than a flick of her hand and the demon was sent flying across the room. Phoebe wanted to look around, to see if it was P.J or a hidden power but she knew she had to take advantage of this. Parker fell beside her, handing her the potions.

"On the count of three," P.J whispered, "1…2…3."

They both threw their potions. It hit the evil being and it screamed a completely agonising scream before it exploded in a fury of flames. Phoebe looked around. P.J and Parker were standing at the bottom of the stairs. She came up to her daughters and lifted them into her arms, hugging them closely and kissing them.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked.

Phoebe nodded, putting them down and stroking their hair. Those were her two girls. Those were her two, demon fighting girls.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be for Pippa. If people still review after that then I will make something up as a big power of three event. Reviews please. I know this doesn't seem great right now but I promise it'll improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe rocked Pippa back and forth. She had been like that for hours now and the child still would not shush. She was crying but not wailing. This allowed for everyone else in the house to sleep. It was just a sleepless night, one of three in a row. Phoebe bent down and kissed the child's head. She wanted badly for the child to shush, even just for an hour so she could get some sleep.

"Hay baby," Phoebe whispered, pulling the child closer whilst trying not to suffocate it, "How about you shush just for a little bit so mummy can get some sleep?"

She was answered by much louder much more painful scream. Immediately she tried to quieten the baby down. She still had a five and seven year old to think about. Coop came to the door, groggy from being wakened. Phoebe managed a dim smile.

"Sorry if she woke you," She mumbled, leaning back.

"Don't be silly," He sighed as he sat down beside her, "You've been up all night, I'll take her."

Phoebe shook her head, resting it on her husband's shoulder. She was happier with the comfort of her baby girl and her husband.

"I'd rather Pippa would stop crying so we can both go to bed." She sighed, shutting her eyes.

The gentle crying turned into white noise as she began to fall into a blissful sleep. Coop noticed this. He slowly took Pippa from her arms, laid her back onto the couch and covered the mother with a little blanket. If she could get a little sleep it was a blessing. He carried his daughter down into the living room and as far away from the sleeping witches as he would. Pippa looked at him with wide wet eyes. He could tell she was not going to sleep. He sat on the couch, wiping the tears from the usually sparkling blue eyes. Her face was red from the tears. It was going to be a long night.

Parker came down at about six. She was hungry and wanted fed. She had spotted her sleeping mother in the nursery and decided not to wake her. Usually it was not a good idea. She had found her father, exhausted on the couch whilst holding little Pippa.

"Daddy I'm hungry," She told him, sitting down. "If you make me something I'll hold Pippa."

He smiled, handing the girl over to her. Instinctively she cradled the child. She had always been good with babies. When she grew up she wanted to be a child-minder. P.J told her constantly that demon attacks at a child-minder's wasn't a good idea. She had always ended the conversation by sticking her tongue out at her. Pippa settled after a few minutes, happy with the company of her sister. The second Coop lifted his daughter she began wailing again.

"Looks like she just wants big sister Parker," He joked, returning the lump back to her lap.

Parker laughed. She could eat a ham and cheese sandwich whilst holding a one year old. It wasn't that difficult. Coop went up the stairs to see his wife. She was still sleeping soundly on the couch on Pippa's room. He caught sight of P.J leaning over Phoebe, deciding whether to wake her. Coop gestured to her, announcing it wasn't a good idea. P.J exited the room, returning to bed. She was a light sleeper and despite her parent's knowledge she had been up the whole night. Fortunately no school meant she didn't have to be up.

Pippa's temperature increased throughout the day. In one hour it had went up from 37o C to 43o C. Phoebe had been taking her temperature at regular intervals. She was beginning to worry. Pippa's screams had been shaking the whole house. P.J and Parker had beamed to Piper's house to get away from it all. She was close to tears now.

"We need to get her to a doctor," Phoebe called, grabbing her keys, "Are you coming?"

Coop nodded, relieving his wife of the weight of the infant. He wasn't going to leave her like this.

"Why don't we beam?" He asked, rocking Pippa, "She needs to get there quickly."

"Yeah," She nodded. She was distracted. "Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea."

He took her hand and beamed around the back of the doctor's. They were in the emergency room in less than a few minutes. While they waited for the doctor to arrive Coop walked up and down while Phoebe sat the child on her lap, bopping her up and down. She wondered how she hadn't lost her voice. The doctor came in quickly. She was short and chubby, fair hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She had obviously been called from somewhere else as an emergency. Even so she put on the type of fake smile that has been perfected over years of practice.

"So what have we here?" She asked, sitting down and logging into her computer before turning her attention to the patient.

"This is Pippa Halliwell," Phoebe told her, turning the infant to face her, "She has been crying all night and all day and she had a really high temperature."

"Ok then, let me see her," The doctor reached over and lifted up the little girl, placing her on the bed.

She took her temperature and did other doctor stuff that Phoebe didn't really understand. She just sat there, leaning in while her daughter cried. The little girl was wearing a light blue dress. It made her scarlet face seem so much brighter. The doctor turned back to them, one hand supporting the infant to make sure she didn't fall. She seemed somewhat solemn.

"She has the flu," She sent them another perfected smile; "She'll be ok in a few days. Just keep checking her temperature, keep her warm, usual flu stuff. There is nothing to be worried about."

Phoebe let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding as she lifted the the little girl into her arms. She had worked so hard to get her family. Whenever there was anything wrong, cold, chickenpox she went into overdrive. Parker had had the flu before too. She knew what she was dealing with.

"Thanks," Coop said, opening the door, "Come on; we'll pick up P.J and Parker on the way home."

Phoebe smiled, moving Pippa to her hip.

"More P's?" The doctor asked, standing up to follow them out.

"Family tradition," Phoebe answered, stroking Pippa's head.

She had had far too many people ask her that, especially people who knew her family. She was slightly worried that Pippa hadn't shown any evidence of witch powers yet. Sure it shouldn't be anything to worry about but it was to her. She kissed the infant's head. Everything would be ok. Phoebe was sure of it.

A week had passed since they had taken Pippa to the doctors. Her fever hadn't gone down even a little bit and she was sure she had had a total of two hours sleep the whole week. Coop was off with a charge and Phoebe was hanging out at the manor, rocking a crying baby. Piper was sitting on the chair beside her and Paige was holding her head in the doorway.

"Can't you make that kid shut up?" Paige moaned.

"Well there isn't much I can do," Phoebe snapped. This just caused the child to wail louder.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Piper told them, taking Pippa off of her. "Pheebs why don't you go up to my bed and have a few hours' sleep, I'll watch Pippa."

Piper shot Paige an annoyed look as she bobbed Pippa up and down on her knee. Phoebe didn't move instead she strokes the girl's head.

"I'm more worried that this flu hasn't gone away. What if there's something really wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweetie." Paige told her, sitting beside her and rubbing her back, "She's just a stubborn little thing."

"Ok," Phoebe got up and began to leave. "You'll wake me if she gets worse?"

Piper and Paige nodded, their attention back to the child. Phoebe went up to Piper's bed while her sisters doted over her daughter. They all knew she would be the youngest. None of them were prepared to have another child. They had had enough hassle with their three. Magical kids were just a lot of hassle. They loved them all more than anything else but it was tough. Especially when demons decided charmed children were a fun target.

Phoebe woke with a start as the wails from her youngest daughter stirred her. The child had beamed beside her. Pippa grabbed a lock of Phoebe's hair in her chubby little hand. If she wasn't sick Phoebe would have been extremely impressed. Instead she pulled the child into her arms.

"Hay baby," Phoebe yawned, "Aw sweetie you're roasting."

She took the infant's temperature once more before calling for Leo. At the sound of her husband's name Piper and Paige came up to see what was wrong.

"How did she get here?" Piper asked as Leo orbed in, "I swear I only just put her down."

"Never mind that," Phoebe snapped, "Leo there is something really wrong. Can't you heal her?"

He lifted his hands over her. He didn't think it would work but it was worth a shot. He dropped his hands in defeat. "Sorry Phoebe."

Phoebe was close to tears as she sighed. She needed to do something for her baby. She was straight up to the attic. Magic would have to get her out of this. It wasn't personal gain, it was for Pippa.

She had mixed up a hopefully magical miracle cure. Pippa was in pain and Phoebe needed to do something. She was just an infant. It hurt her to see her youngest in so much pain. Paige came up to her, gently humming to the little girl attached to her hips. Phoebe smiled at her. Paige had combed the girl's hair into two French pleats.

"Hay sweetie," Phoebe brought the potion up to the child's mouth. "Open wide,"

She hesitated for a moment, looking somewhat disapproving before she opened her mouth just wide enough to let her mother pour it in. The child fell into a fit of coughing only a few moments after she had swallowed it. Paige rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down before the baby just slouched. She was unconscious.

"Oh my god," Phoebe cursed, lifting her daughter to the floor, "Oh my god."

"Calm down Phoebe," Paige said, trying to sound calm herself but failing miserably.

"What do you mean calm down? I just killed my baby!" Phoebe yelled. She was obviously in a place of complete panic. "Get Piper,"

Paige orbed out leaving the shattered scene behind her. Phoebe checked the heartbeat. It was slow but there. She sighed, laying her hand on the child's forehead. Her temperature had dropped like a stone. If she wasn't heated up soon she would die from the cold.

**Thanks for reading. If people read and review I will update the next chapter really quickly. It is half written. Don't you just love their little families?**


	5. Chapter 5

She removed her blazer, wrapping it around the little girl. The little summer dress she wore kept in little heat. Phoebe pulled the child close to her in an attempt to conserve heat. A few moments later Piper, Leo and Paige orbed in. Phoebe looked at them with wide, pleading eyes.

"Leo help!" Phoebe yelled at him. He dropped down beside her.

"I'll go look in the book," Paige mumbled. She wanted to be helpful.

Leo tried to heal her once more as Phoebe's heart rate doubled. She couldn't lose her little girl. Ina moment Coop was there. Chris and Wyatt had been right all those years ago.

"What happened?" He asked, stroking his daughter's forehead.

"She was still sick so I, so I gave her a potion and, and," Her eyes filled up with tears.

Coop wrapped one protective arm around his wife, another under his daughter. Leo came up empty. He shook his head. There was just nothing he could do. Piper turned to Paige in a desperate attempt. Paige however was transfixed to a page. Piper came up to her and the book. She was open on a page with large letters reading out _Dracorate Demon. _Piper read out the rest of the page for them.

"The Dracorate Demon targets witches while they're sleeping and give them a deadly virus. There is a vanquishing potion but there is no way to scy for them. We have to wait until they come to us," Piper told them.

Phoebe looked at her, anger being misdirected. "Well how do we get them then and how do we save Pippa?"

"Well they'll come moments before death." She told her, turning to get the ingredients for a potion, "If we kill them the effects should be reversed."

"But why did my potion make any difference?" Phoebe asked, handing Pippa to her father.

"It sped up the virus." She replied, rubbing her arm, "Don't worry Pheebs. She'll be ok."

Phoebe managed a weak smile as Paige came over to join them. They had to make the potion before the demon shimmered in. If they didn't their youngest member of the family would be taken from them. There was only so much time they could spare.

Leo had orbed up There to see if the elders could tell them anything. Coop sat on the couch, humming to his daughter while the sisters created the potion. It was a power of three one. Fortunately for once that didn't seem to be a problem. P.J and Parker were sitting with Coop and Pippa, playing with her chubby little arms and seeing if they could bring her back into consciousness. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were being looked after by Henry. Pippa's fingers began to spark with magical energy. She was still unconscious.

"Phoebe," Coop called, "Phoebe look."

She darted her eyes over, lifting up a potion. "P.J, Parker beam home,"

"Mummy," Parker moaned, "Please let us stay, we'll stay way out of the way."

"No," Phoebe snapped, "We don't have any time to argue."

The girls sighed, locking hands. They both took a moment to say goodbye to their baby sister before they beamed out. Phoebe gestured for Coop to hide further away. He carried the unconscious, shimmering child behind an old chest of drawers. He kneeled down and held her tightly. He knew the demon had shimmered in.

The beast looked around. He was one of the demons that could never blend in on the streets even in the worst neighbourhood or on the scene of _the wizard of oz. _The second Phoebe caught a glance of him he was hit by a roundhouse kick. He hardly had a chance to defend himself. As he fell he opened his mouth in an attempt to spray her with a gungy acid liquid.

"Disgusting green stuff," Paige yelled, orbing the acid back on him.

The sound of sizzling filled the attic as the liquid burned him skin. Usually Phoebe would have commented on her choice of words but right now it didn't seem appropriate. Piper threw the potion onto the demon and locked hands with her sisters.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free," They chanted. The demon lunged in to attack. The demon exploded in a mass of green gloop.

Paige orbed away before she got splattered but her sisters weren't so lucky. Phoebe didn't care for the moment, immediately exiting to collect her daughter. The child was giggling. She was a normal, happy little infant again. She reached out her hand and stroked her mother's face somewhat harshly. Phoebe kissed the child's head.

"Oh baby," She shushed, rocking her, "Oh baby, you're ok, you're ok."

Her sisters enveloped her in a tight hug. Sometimes the constant demon fighting was just plain wrong. They shouldn't target their children. If the demons found out who the next power of three were then the children from the other sisters would be safe. They couldn't find out however until all the children were at least sixteen. Usually they weren't sure they cared. It was family that counted.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapters are for Piper's children. Chapter 8 will be the bigger picture-all of the children will be mains. **


End file.
